This study 1) evaluates daily, high-dose intravenous therapy with deferoxamine as an alternative to conventional subcutaneous chelation therapy in iron overloaded patients with sickle cell disease, and 2) investigates the effects of drug dose, severity of iron overload and erythropoietic activity on the relative amounts of urinary and stool iron excretion.